


Swapping Sugar

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Icing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise, Sort Of, Tenderness, Undressing, cum swapping, food play ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Sam has a very special present for Danny ~
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Swapping Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to post my Sanny fics on here. Happy belated Christmas!
> 
> Thank you to @Luluthechoosingcrow for your feedback!!

“I really don’t appreciate you abandoning me,” Danny called out from the kitchen, grumbling quietly to himself as he dipped the butter knife into the bowl of blue frosting, scraping it over another snowflake-shaped cookie. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised Sam got bored of frosting the cookies halfway into it, nor should he have been surprised when Sam’s excuse was, “You’re the one who volunteered to make them, Daniel” and promptly sauntered out of the kitchen to god knows where. Danny wasn’t even sure if Sam could hear him but, nevertheless, he was going to grumble all he wanted about being left behind and finish frosting the abundance of cookies.

He surveyed the trays that were already complete–both of their cookies were messy, the frosting not having been smoothed over, sprinkles and candies haphazardly placed along the surfaces. Although Danny thought to himself, his own work was a little more calculated than Sam’s, whose cookies looked like they had been done in haste, not with as much care as his own.

There were so many more to go. It was his own damn fault he volunteered to make them. He just hadn’t realized how much work it would be and he just didn’t have the best conception of “double the recipe” in reference to cookies, apparently. Danny diligently went to another cookie–a Christmas tree-shaped one–and dipped into the forest green frosting. 

He heard a thump and a muffled grunt from upstairs; Danny clucked his tongue and shook his head, dotting the green tree with some red sugar sprinkles to complete it, then held it up in front of himself to inspect his work. 

Another thump from upstairs, then a muffled, exasperated sigh; Danny looked up at the ceiling, one brow raised–what the hell was Sam doing up there?

There were still a number of cookies to be frosted but Danny went to the bottom of the stairs anyway, leaning against the wall, and looked up into the dimly lit hallway. There was yet another shuffle from inside what he could now identify as Sam’s own bedroom, followed by what sounded like scissors cutting into paper.

“Sam!” Danny called up, cocking his head to the side. 

There was a pause before Sam’s disembodied voice called back, “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing–mind your own business, Daniel!”

“I have like, 20 more cookies to frost, you jerk,” Danny retorted with a huff. “Can you at least keep me company?” 

“Give me–Jesus, give me like, ten more minutes,” Sam called back, a shuffling sound coming from the room again.

Danny sighed but left Sam to do whatever the fuck he was doing up there. He slumped back down at the kitchen table and grabbed another cookie, starting to slather it with white frosting as snow of a similar color fell down outside, tiny sparkling flakes brushing past the darkness and the glass window panes.

He was grumbling to himself again, going for yet another cookie to frost all by himself, when he finally heard Sam’s feet padding down the stairs. Slower than normal, careful, even–the peculiar sound made Danny cock his head again and free his hands, gently wiping the crumbs away on his jeans as he looked to the doorway of the kitchen.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked from the hallway, still invisible.

“Ready for what?” Danny asked with a snort. 

There was a pause before Sam’s meek answer of, “Your present” sounded through the air.

Danny raised his eyebrows and cocked his head even further to the side, having no idea what Sam had in mind. Christmas wasn’t for a few more days.

Finally Sam emerged, one bare leg appearing before the rest of his body, his slim, tan figure enveloped in a big red satin bow. Danny’s eyes widened at the sight, not even sure what he was looking at at first–the bow was wrapped messily around one shoulder, diagonally crossing his chest and then zig-zagging over his abdomen. It covered his hips, the actual bow part of it having been tied over his crotch, then the lingering length of ribbon wrapped around both thighs.

It was messy, just like Sam’s job with the cookies, but Danny felt a heat flood his veins and warm his insides, blossoming at his groin. He felt his lips part in awe at Sam leaning against the doorway, tucking one leg behind the other, looking down at the floor. He looked shy, which was something Sam rarely ever looked, and Danny felt even more intrigued–Sam himself was the present?

“Sam–” was all Danny could utter, still trying to process the image beheld in front of him. His brain was trying to do the work, trying to take in the image of Sam’s bare skin underneath the satin crimson, his body propped up against the wall, hair shining as it fell into his face and he looked up at Danny, biting his lip a little and blushing.

“So,” Sam began, making his way over to the kitchen table–slowly, Danny noted, as to not ruin the work of the bow–and standing in front of him. “Do you want to unwrap me now or later?”

Before even thinking about it, Danny reached one hand out and traced his fingers down the edge of the ribbon, the piece wrapped over Sam’s left hip. It was silky and cool; in contrast, Sam’s skin beyond it was soft and warm and goosebumps rippled over his flesh where Danny touched him.

“Fuck,” Danny breathed, his fingers moving down to Sam’s thigh, tracing that ribbon too. His eyes traced over his body, from the curves of his calves up to the soft inner thighs; the smooth, slightly hardened abdomen framed by sharp hip bones; his long, chiseled neck that led Danny’s eyes up to the most beautiful face he’d ever seen.

“You like it?” Sam asked, still blushing but the smile on his face then was full of pride. 

“I–yeah, I like it,” Danny said, trying to tear his eyes away from Sam’s decorated body to look into his eyes. “I love it. This almost makes up for you leaving all the cookies to me.”

Sam scoffed. “I did some!”

Danny pulled Sam onto his lap, keeping his palms steady on his back. “You did like, ten,” he countered quietly, bringing his face closer to Sam’s. He looked from Sam’s plush lips to his dark eyes and sighed a little, one hand moving from his shoulder blade to the back of his head, bringing him down for a kiss.

Sam shifted in his lap, his ass grinding against Danny’s growing erection, and cupped the side of his face. Before Danny’s tongue could meet his own, he pulled away. “Be careful–I don’t want this to get ruined.”

“But I’m going to ruin it anyway,” Danny said, lowering his hand to toy with the ribbon over Sam’s chest. 

“No, no–you’re going to unwrap me,” Sam protested, moving to properly straddle Danny’s thighs.

Danny groaned a little and placed his hands on Sam’s hips. “Okay, unwrap you. I’d like to do it now, honestly.”

Sam smiled and reached past him, dipping his fingers in the bowl of red frosting. “Slowly.”

“Sam!” Danny practically shrieked–he’d worked hard on that frosting and there Sam was, dipping his fingers in it and ruining it. “I have so many cookies left to frost, don’t–”

His protests were interrupted when Sam slid his two fingers in Danny’s mouth, silencing him and, after a brief look of shock, Danny sucked them diligently, keeping his eyes on Sam’s.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Sam said quietly, tightening his brow as Danny looked up at him. 

Danny felt the danger of Sam’s own growing erection threatening to burst past the ribbon. He would hold off, though, and follow Sam’s instructions of unwrapping him slowly. This was, in fact, a once in a lifetime opportunity (well, Danny did hope it would happen again, maybe for his birthday, even) and he did want to take his time. 

“Let me taste,” Sam said, removing his fingers and replacing them with his mouth, sliding his tongue against Danny’s. Still kissing, he reached behind him again, the ceramic bowl clinking against the table as he gathered more red frosting, pulling away only to smear it over his chest. 

Without hesitating, Danny freed Sam’s mouth to bring his own down his neck, giving Sam soft kisses along his throat and collarbones, finally reaching the mess of red frosting along his skin. Sam sighed as Danny licked at it, dragging his tongue over his skin until one patch was cleared; he slid his fingers through Danny’s hair, tugging a little as he moved along his chest, warm tongue and soft lips cleaning up the mess Sam had made.

Danny was sure Sam could feel him completely hard and straining against his jeans. He was also sure that Sam was going to burst through the ribbon at any moment so, after the last lick, he kissed him again, swapping the sugar, and gently moved Sam off his lap.

Danny stood too, pushing Sam against the counter, latching his mouth to his neck. Sam giggled and gasped when Danny’s teeth sunk into his skin, but the latter couldn’t help it–Sam looked too good, felt too good, tasted too good. The whole charade was a standout among their handful of other intimate moments and, as eager as he was, Danny wished it would last forever.

“How’d you even do this?” Danny questioned as he fiddled with the ribbon around Sam’s shoulder, slipping it off and then frowning as he realized he wouldn’t be able to get that part off without dismantling the whole thing. 

Sam tossed his head back, flashing a cocky smile. “All by myself,” he murmured, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Danny and rubbing their groins together. “It took me longer than I expected but–I don’t know, I’m still proud of myself.”

“You should be,” Danny affirmed, holding back a groan as Sam’s barely-sheathed cock rubbed against his own confined one. “You look so good. You as my present?” He brought one hand down Sam’s back and squeezed his ass. “I can’t think of anything better, Sam.”

“Before you unwrap me, I think I need to unwrap you a little bit,” Sam said, backing up to tear Danny’s sweater over his head, running his hands down his chest and abdomen. He looked down and Danny’s eyes followed, Sam’s nimble fingers working the fly of his jeans, popping it open.

Danny let out a soft groan then and laced his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I don’t know how you do this to me.” He sighed when Sam slipped his hand underneath his boxers, his palm running along his hard-on.

“I don’t know either, but I like it,” Sam quipped, chuckling, wrapping his fingers around him.

“Wait, wait,” Danny interjected and put his hands on Sam’s hips. “I need to actually unwrap you now. I want my present.”

Sam backed up, leaning against the counter with his arms resting on either side. “Do it, Danny,” he urged with a smirk.

At that, Danny felt a surge of testosterone flood his system, supercharging him with desire; he pressed himself against Sam, his slight, warm body taming that flood into a cool stream of pure affection and, looking into Sam’s eyes, he was met with an almost matching experience. There was the fire behind Sam’s eyes, that hot-headed, strong-willed Aries heart, the blazing heart that had taken years for Danny to work over and mold in his own hands; Danny’s heart was soft blue, a bundle of forget-me-nots that sometimes were coated in a layer of winter frost, Sam’s heart being the thing to melt it away and nurture new blossoms.

Danny gently took the bow between his fingers; Sam spread his legs a little and leaned back more, truly presenting himself, and Danny plucked the ribbon, unfurling the loose knot and letting the red satin fall away. 

He stared at him, the ribbon still clinging to Sam’s shoulder and loosely around his thighs, again just trying to take in exactly what he was seeing. After finally gathering some of his senses, he hooked his fingers under the ribbon around Sam’s thighs, pulling it down, tearing it all away until the whole of it was a pile between their feet.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam said cheekily, wasting no time in reaching out to Danny and pulling his jeans down to the middle of his thighs.

“Oh, fu–merry Christmas, Sam,” Danny said, his equilibrium compromised from merely the vision of Sam as well as his newly uncovered erection.

Sam turned him around, pressing Danny against the counter as he shoved himself against him, their hips pressed together. He grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair and tilted his head, brushing his curls out of the way to kiss and nibble his neck; Danny moaned softly, his hands roaming down Sam’s waist to his hips, one reaching around to grip his ass again.

“Come here,” Danny instructed softly, lacing his fingers through Sam’s hair and kissing him. Sam gave in easily, hooking his fingers through Danny’s curls and accepting his tongue into his mouth, their heads tilting in a slow, instinctive dance that kept them tasting each other until Danny felt like he was going to burst.

Sam must have sensed that–he carefully broke away and started to kiss down Danny’s chest, nuzzling his happy trail and mouthing the cotton-concealed bulge for a moment. Danny whimpered and brought his hands back to the counter, gripping the edges, closing his eyes as Sam’s tongue licked up precum through the fabric and the cotton grazed his own sensitive skin.

“You’re sugar all on your own, aren’t you, Daniel?” Sam teased, slowly pulling the boxers down and letting Danny’s awaiting hard-on spring forth. 

“If you say so,” Danny replied, returning to watch Sam duck underneath him and suck his balls gently, propping his cock up against his abdomen.

“I do say so,” Sam said, dragging his tongue up Danny’s balls, stroking his cock as he sunk even lower on his knees. He freed Danny just long enough to pull his boxers and jeans the rest of the way down, Danny eagerly stepping out of them and Sam shoving them aside.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Danny moaned softly, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair before he could stop himself. 

Sam looked up at him and smiled a little, returning his hand to Danny’s cock, stroking it steadily as he bit down on his inner thigh. Danny’s breath hitched as Sam licked up his length and shivered when he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, teasing it with his tongue and working him with firm, long strokes.

Danny’s heart was beating furiously, so much so that he felt breathless just standing there. They’d never gone that far–just hands, never mouths. Not that he was opposed–his nervousness hadn’t even stood a chance with Sam’s quick actions and how soft and warm his mouth was. Danny looked down at him, biting his lip, tensing his quads as he put both hands back on the edge of the counter, gripping it so hard he was sure his knuckles were turning white.

“You can relax,” Sam said with a chuckle, kissing Danny’s pelvis. “You want me to keep going or what?”

“Yes,” Danny said, feeling his muscles relax while Sam affectionately rubbed his thigh. “Please.”

With a nod, Sam returned his mouth, sliding his tongue all around the head of Danny’s cock until it was shining with saliva; he dove onto it, steadily sliding down until his nose nearly brushed against Danny’s pubic hair. When he gagged a little, momentarily sputtering around him, Danny moaned and shot his hand down to clutch Sam’s hair again, tugging it with more furor than even he expected.

He exhaled deeply and loosened his grasp, gently sliding his fingers through the long silken strands of Sam’s hair, eyelids fluttering as he kept watching him. Sam looked up past his lashes, cheeks flushed and hollowed, working himself up to a slick rhythm. 

He was beautiful, always beautiful and him around Danny’s own cock was a new, spectacularly beautiful sight that Danny could hardly believe was real. A seemingly endless torrent of praises and confessions ran through Danny’s mind, the urge to plead them to Sam was tormenting and hard to overcome, but he did it, smoothing Sam’s hair back before simply and slowly saying, “You are so beautiful.”

Sam laughed a little, the vibrations making Danny inadvertently jerk against the counter, Sam’s pressure on his thigh holding him back. 

“You’re beautiful, Danny,” Sam replied after he slowly removed his mouth, going back to stroking him with his hand. He circled the head with his tongue again, his hand around Danny’s thigh sliding around until he was almost cupping his ass, then dragging his tongue over his pelvis, intermittently giving Danny quick kisses along his skin and pubic hair. “Can’t believe we’ve never done this before.”

“Me either–fuck,” Danny groaned, momentarily letting his head fall back, letting Sam’s hand and mouth overtake him. “How’d you get so good at this?”

“Imagining, it maybe?” Sam replied nonchalantly, nipping at Danny’s abdomen before taking him in his mouth again, expertly working down the shaft and wriggling his tongue underneath it. 

Danny groaned more loudly than before, his fingers in Sam’s hair tightening, pulling him down. Sam gagged again, bracing his hands on Danny’s thighs, sounding a soft moan himself that sent the familiar rush of overwhelming carnal need through Danny’s veins again.

Sam’s fingers splayed over Danny’s thighs as the latter tugged on his hair again, bucking his hips smoothly against Sam’s face. It was, once again, a case of Danny just not being able to help himself–he was being gentle though, always gentle, because Sam was a treasure and needed to be treated as such. He’d never forget that, no matter how deliciously depraved Sam could be, apparently. As long as it was that way with Danny, Sam would be treated like a gem. 

“Oh my god,” Danny moaned, looking down at Sam looking up at him, removing one hand from his thigh to stroke himself, back arched and his hair trailing along his upper back. Danny’s hips bucked again; Sam slurped against him again, wet mouth and warm tongue threatening to tip him completely over.

Gathering some control, Danny loosened his hold on Sam’s hair and retreated his hips. “Sam, I’m gonna cum, wait–”

Sam gave a low chuckle, a string of saliva trailing from his lips as he pulled away. “That’s the idea.”

“I want you to cum too,” Danny replied, almost a whine, reaching down to smooth away the saliva from Sam’s lips with his thumb. 

“Sit,” Sam ordered, putting his hands on Danny’s hip and whirling him back around to sit in the chair. 

Danny was already practically seeing stars as Sam straddled him again, the sensation of their entirely bare skin caressing each other overwhelming in the most exquisite way. Sam was cream; Danny was silk, the two of them folding into each other seamlessly.

And again Sam reached behind Danny to dip his fingers in the red frosting–Danny had long since declared it completely ruined–and dragged the sugar-coated fingertips down Danny’s neck and chest. He dipped his head down, sliding his tongue down his neck and making him moan softly, strong hands gripping Sam’s ass and coercing him to grind against his lap.

“The sweetest,” Sam murmured, dragging his tongue down to Danny’s chest and licking all the frosting up. “So fucking sweet, Danny.”

Danny slid one hand up Sam’s back, pressing them together, and moaned quietly while Sam kept angling himself to glide his tongue over his collarbone and neck. The licks turned into deep kisses on his skin, Sam’s mouth landing below his ear, nose nudging Danny’s earlobe before Sam took his earring in his teeth for a second, then nibbled up the ridge of his ear. 

He wasn’t even quite sure of what to do with himself–their past naked groping sessions hadn’t prepared Danny for such intensity. Sam writhing on top of him felt like heaven and his hard-on was eager to burst again, with or without the help of Sam’s pretty mouth. 

With yet another surge of testosterone, Danny lifted Sam up in his arms; Sam faltered for a moment with the unexpected movement but wrapped one leg around him in addition to his arms, even leaning in and biting at Danny’s shoulder as he was brought to the wall and pushed back against it.

“What?” Danny asked, smiling back just as giddily as Sam laughed with his back against the wall and his legs still wrapped around his hips. 

“So strong! Sometimes I forget,” Sam replied, cheeks flushed again, the faint remnants of red frosting streaked across his chest. He wiggled a bit against Danny, sliding against the wall and grinding into his pelvis.

Danny huffed and let one of Sam’s legs drop, pinning that respective hip back against the wall. “I want you so bad,” he confessed, that torrent of praises threatening to breach again, and kissed Sam hard, sliding his tongue into his mouth and pressing his hip even harder against the wall. “The fact that you did this, Sam–I just–” 

Sam cut him off with his own fevered kiss, grabbing Danny by the back of his neck as he bit down on his bottom lip. He was grinding over Danny’s pelvis, their hard cocks rubbing against one another’s, increasingly sensitive and sticky, until Danny had to pin him back again.

Keeping Sam’s thigh over his forearm, Danny freed his hip to bring his own hand up and lick his fingers; he met Sam’s eyes as he slipped that hand between the two of them, his slick fingers moving between his legs.

Sam gasped quietly and clutched Danny’s hair harder; Danny felt a bundle of pride beam within himself too when Sam squirmed as his fingers teased him, the tips barely touching his vulnerable skin, Sam’s balls rubbing against his wrist and their cocks sliding together again as he kept writhing and moaning softly.

They managed to keep their eyes locked on one another’s, though Sam’s face was displaying a wavering restraint as he bit his lip, furrowed his brow and his eyes became glossy. Danny shifted the thigh over his arm, starting to grind himself against Sam too as his fingers continued to tease him, only his middle finger adding some pressure.

They wouldn’t go all the way yet, Danny knew that. They would get to that someday, perhaps even sooner than he’d expected with the rapid rate at which they’d both progressed with the help of Sam’s cleverness, but Danny still wanted to explore all he could with Sam unwrapped and squirming in his arms. He pushed Sam’s knee back and slid his middle finger inside in one motion, both of them parting their lips and letting out a soft gasp each at the same time.

“God, Danny,” Sam moaned, already quivering around him, fingers digging into the back of Danny’s neck. He looked like he wanted to say more, the subconscious movements of his mouth leaving Danny wondering what else he might proclaim, but Sam let his head fall back against the wall and his breaths grew deeper amidst the silence.

Danny had enough words for both of them. He slid his finger in further, a whine growing inside his chest as he was enveloped by Sam in a new and almost scarily intimate way. “Oh my god–Sam–” he uttered, finding the eloquent phrases he’d mapped out in his mind were being lost with their grinding, writhing and heaving. He tightened the hand cradled around Sam’s hip and wiggled his finger inside him until Sam did what he could to buck his hips against him, their pelvises still moving together.

“You feel so good. You’re perfect, Sam,” Danny went on, trying to say what he had wanted to say, what he was desperate to say, but again he was lost for a moment. He brought his forehead to Sam’s shoulder, resting it there and adding quietly against his skin, “I really can’t get over this. You’re so–”

Sam squirmed before reaching his hand between the two of them and grabbing hold of both their erections. “This feels so good, Danny,” he said, nudging the crown of his head with his nose so he could be met with a kiss. “Never thought you’d get me up against the wall–I wasn’t even sure you’d–fuck–like this–”

“How could I not?” Danny replied, genuinely surprised, kissing Sam’s jaw. “You’re perfect.”

Sam whined a little, his right hand still working their cocks together, both of their precum slicking his fingers, and held Danny’s bicep with his left hand. “You’re my favorite person,” he declared, a little breathlessly, squeezing Danny’s bicep and bucking his hips against him.

The flowers were blossoming in Danny’s chest then, the ventricles of his heart blooming with baby blue buds and tiny green leaves, spring coming to life inside him as Sam’s words rang through his ears and bounced around in his brain. He smiled, wanting to hold the side of Sam’s face and caress him but he also wanted to keep him propped up and squirming.

He kissed Sam’s mouth delicately, both their eyes closed, and then he rested his forehead against the other’s. Danny could feel him quivering around him and under him, making his own breaths grow deeper in anticipation of the inevitable. Sam was so warm and tight around him, a different sensory experience than anything else–Danny felt privileged that it was him Sam was letting touch him, it was Danny he was letting inside–literally and figuratively–and it was Danny who was allowed to shower him with kisses while their bodies moved together.

Learning as he went along, Danny gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against Sam’s taint as he stilled worked him from the inside out. Sam moaned against his cheek, warm breath sending a breeze through the strands of Danny’s hair at his ear, and he smiled to himself, having molded Sam in his hands once more.

“That feels good–don’t stop,” Sam commanded, his knee buckling a bit. 

“I won’t,” Danny promised, and he wouldn’t, not until both their knees were buckling and they couldn’t even stand any longer. He wiggled his finger inside again, assuming he’d made full contact with Sam’s prostate when the hand around his bicep moved to the back of his neck again, Sam’s arm clutching him and bringing them chest-to-chest.

It may have been an odd and normally uncomfortable position, but Sam’s little uncontrollable movements and increasingly high-pitched whines against Danny’s shoulder made all the discomfort melt away, them melting into one another. 

He felt a rush of heat through his core, warming its way up to his neck and face until he was sure he was flushed. He was sweating too, beads having sprung out past his hairline and on his upper lip, his own thighs shaking a little as he felt himself nearing the edge, Sam taking him there, Danny taking Sam as well.

“Fuck–Sam, I’m gonna cum,” Danny said, voice unsteady, kissing his way down Sam’s temple, his cheek, their lips brushing together before he finally kissed Sam’s jaw. Sam’s hand was still sliding over both of them, the precum making their cocks slick.

Sam whined and humped forward against Danny, words apparently escaping him, then pulled him forward by the back of his neck, messily bringing their mouths together.

Sam actually came first, with a breathy groan and then a string of curses, the warm shot of cum bursting past his hand and onto his own abdomen; Danny moaned with him, Sam getting impossibly tight around his finger and his body so warm and loose, like all his muscles had been wrung out. 

He let Sam slump against him, gently sliding his finger out and bringing Sam’s pivoted leg back down so they were both standing; Sam did lean forward, breathing heavily, and wrapped one arm around Danny as he nestled his face against his neck. Danny was about to reach down and finish himself off solo but Sam beat him to it, extending his free hand down to wrap around him.

“Oh fuck,” Danny moaned as Sam got down on his knees, face glistening with sweat and his abdomen glistening with his own release, and took him in his mouth again.

He’d learned to work Danny like that just from imagining it? Sam must have had an even more expansive imagination than he’d initially thought. Danny could still hardly believe the vision was real–Sam twisting his hand around his cock, sucking on the head with such due diligence you’d think he was being graded on his skills. 

“Cum for me,” Sam pleaded, quickly returning his mouth and bringing his nose to Danny’s pelvis.

Danny was going to cum harder than he ever had before–he could feel the long-awaited buildup approaching to its end. He staggered where he stood, grabbing on to Sam’s head for support, who seemed to moan quietly in response, bobbing up and down and cradling Danny’s balls in his hand. 

The stuttering words, rushed curses and sharp breaths fell from Danny’s lips; his hips jutted forward and his fingers gripped Sam’s hair harder than he’d planned and, as he felt Sam’s throat and lips tighten around him, he relinquished his grasp a little. Sam was looking up at him again as he came, moving his hand to lay over Danny’s pelvis and stroke his pubic hair softly. 

Sam grasped Danny’s hips for support as he stood up, a little shakily, and hastily grabbed Danny by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Danny wasn’t expecting to taste his own cum and his first instinct was to pull away, but Sam’s hold on him–in every sense of the word–kept him curious. Their tongues met and he tasted himself though he found himself unable to even describe the flavor in his mind. He slid his tongue against Sam’s anyway, dutifully sharing, until Sam pulled back, his lips still glistening.

“See?” Sam remarked, holding Danny’s face in his hands and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Just like sugar.”

Danny snorted and licked his lips, then gave Sam another kiss, gliding his tongue over his bottom lip to help clean him up. “If you say so.”

The bashful look shone on Sam’s face again, him dropping his eyes to the floor as he hung his arms around Danny’s shoulders, cocking his hip a little. Danny embraced him, wrapping his arms around his slender back and holding him close.

“That was the best present ever,” he told Sam, rubbing between his shoulder blades. “You okay?”

“Yes, Daniel,” Sam replied, the haughty tone returning in addition to a giggle. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did,” Danny assured him then pulled back, realizing he’d just laid himself straight into the trail of Sam’s cum across his abdomen. It didn’t matter–a shower was another excuse to be intimate. He glided his fingers through Sam’s hair by his temple, resting his hand on his shoulder. “After we clean up, will you help me finish the cookies? You can even just sit there if you want, but I don’t wanna do it all alone.”

“I’d never leave you alone,” Sam replied, gently pinching Danny’s side. “Not for too long, anyway.”

Danny smiled. “I know, Sam.”


End file.
